poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Ratatouille
Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Ratatouille is an upcoming Winnine the Pooh/Pixar crossover made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It is unknown when it will be made. Plot Remy is an idealistic and ambitious young rat, gifted with highly developed senses of taste and smell. Inspired by his idol, the recently deceased chef Auguste Gusteau, Remy dreams of becoming a cook himself. When an old French woman discovers Remy's colony in her house and attempts to exterminate them, they are forced to flee, and Remy becomes separated from his family in the panic. He ends up in the sewers of Paris and eventually finds himself at a skylight overlooking the kitchen of Gusteau's restaurant. As Remy watches through the window, a young man named Alfredo Linguini is hired as a garbage boy by Skinner, the restaurant's paranoid current owner and Gusteau's former sous-chef. When Linguini spills a pot of soup and attempts to recreate it, Remy recognizes that he is ruining it instead, and repairs Linguini's mistakes. Linguini catches Remy but hides him when he is then confronted by Skinner for tampering with the soup. As the two argue, the soup is accidentally served and proves to be a success. The Chefs convince Skinner to retain Linguini, who is assumed to be the soup's creator. When Skinner catches Remy trying to escape, he orders Linguini to kill the rat, but Linguini discovers Remy's intelligence and decides to keep him instead. On Linguini's first day as a chef, he and Remy find a way to communicate: Remy guides Linguini like a marionette by pulling on his hair while hidden under Linguini's toque, while Skinner assigns Colette Tatou, the staff's only female chef, to train his new cook. Suspicious, Skinner learns that Linguini is Gusteau's illegitimate son and the rightful heir to the restaurant, which jeopardizes Skinner's control of the restaurant and the lucrative packaged food enterprise he formed using the restaurant's reputation after Gusteau's death. Remy discovers the evidence of Linguini's inheritance and, after eluding Skinner, gives it to Linguini, who deposes Skinner as owner. The restaurant continues to thrive as all of Remy's recipes become immediate hits. Linguini and Colette develop a budding romance, and Remy begins to feel left out. Remy finds that his clan has come to Paris as well, and is taken to their new lair, but despite his father Django's attempts to rid his son of his admiration of humans, Remy leaves. France's top restaurant critic, Anton Ego, whose previous negative review cost Gusteau's one of its stars, announces he will be re-reviewing the restaurant the following evening. That night, Remy and Linguini have a heated argument, and Remy leads his clan to raid the restaurant's pantries in retaliation, but Linguini catches them and sends them out. Having now discovered Remy's skills, Skinner captures him in an attempt to use him to create a new line of frozen foods. However, Remy is freed by his brother Emile and Django. He returns to the restaurant, only to find Linguini is unable to cook without him. Linguini apologizes and reveals the truth to the staff, but they leave in disbelief. Colette later returns after recalling Gusteau's motto, "Anyone can cook." Django arrives with the rest of the clan, offering to help after seeing his son's determination. Remy has the rats cook, while Linguini waits tables. For Ego and Skinner, Remy and Colette create a variation of ratatouille, which reminds an astonished Ego of his own mother's cooking. During the meal, the rats are forced to tie up Skinner and a health inspector to prevent them from revealing the rats' involvement in the cooking. When Ego requests to see the chef, Linguini and Colette make him wait until the rest of the diners have left before introducing Remy. Ego is stunned and leaves the restaurant, deep in thought. He writes a positive and thoughtful review for the newspaper the next day, stating that Gusteau's chef (Remy) is "nothing less than the finest chef in France." Despite the positive review, Gusteau's is shut down, since Linguini and Remy had to release Skinner and the health inspector. Ego loses his job and his credibility as a critic but funds a popular new bistro, "La Ratatouille", created and run by Remy, Linguini, and Colette; Ego frequents the bistro for Remy's cooking. The rats settle into their new home in the bistro's roof. Trivia *The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc., the Jungle Adventure Crew, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SponegBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tantacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, the Total Drama gang, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, the entire cast from Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise, Baloo, Bagheera, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Mushu, Speedy the Snail, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Princess Anna and her friends, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Hank Hill and his friends, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, Stan Marsh and his friends, the Tiny Toons, the Animaniacs gang, Godzilla and his friends, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Groark the Dragon and his friends, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends (from A Christmas Story), Lady and the Tramp and their family, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladar and his family, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Arlo and his family and friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), the Dragon Tales gang, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, The Horned King, Creeper, Warren T. Rat, Prince Hans, The Carnotaurs, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Ratigan, Fidget, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Heather, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Dr. Facilier, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, Arthur and Cecil, Yzma, Quint, Sheldon J. Plankton, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King and his henchmen, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, King Goobot, Ooblar, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) will guest star in this film. *This film was originally going to be made as a separate Winnie the Pooh crossover by ToonJoey34, but he retired from making anymore crossovers. RatiganRules would end up making this film instead. However, he decided to let Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 make this film as a Winnie the Pooh/Lion King mixed crossover instead. Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) was originally planned to make a separate Lion King crossover with Ratatouille (with Timon, Pumbaa, and Sebastian as the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew), but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 will make this film as a Winnie the Pooh/Lion King mixed crossover with the entire Jungle Adventure Crew joining Pooh and his friends instead. *Pooh and his friends will see Remy the Rat and Emile again in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. *Ash and his friends will see Remy the Rat and Emile again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Moana. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Pixar films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Mixed Crossover